Reasons
by Dulche
Summary: Kyou's time is up and it is time for him to fall back into Akito's hold. Follwoing anime, so male Akito, Rated M for future chapters
1. Silent Farewell

Furuba

Well, I needed more Akito/Kyou fics, so here is one :D. Hopefully this will run well, and yeah its Akito and Kyou, angst and unhappy things will obviously happen.

Following anime, so Akito is a man (just the way I like it).

Hope you enjoy :3

* * *

There is so little place for the Cat of the zodiac. Almost non-existent; only to be told of in tales, though rarely; the Cat, a being that should be forgotten and cast aside. Yet, here stand Kyou Sohma, here exist the Cat. Oh, how he loathe that existence of the mortal embodying the feline. So fierce and wild, especially when he was suppose to know his place. Bright fiery ruby eyes that dare challenge his superiority along with that flashy orange mop he dared called hair. Oh the how the detestable creature got on to his nerves.

That's why, that's why Akito Sohma removed the beads when they were children. He had to remind the cat what it was. A monster, a retched monster. That did it. The humiliation and realization it brought to the cat was excellent. The fear in his eyes that would appear even as he tried to hide it from that moment on was something Akito would always savour.

Yet, here he was defending that bitch that invaded their lives. Staring at him defiantly without any fear in his eyes, Kyo was defending Tohru Honda from another of his psychological onslaughts. They were visiting the main house under the request of Akito. They were expecting this cruelty but not the ferocity of it. Nonetheless, the cat's new spark of bravery was enough to deter Akito and they were dismissed.

Akito watched them leave. 'Stupid little 'family' tucked in Shigure's house. I must have been to lenient on them for the cat to believe it was worth something.' Thought Akito venomously. 'No, it's place must be taught. It will be mine again and the timing couldn't be better.' A smirk laid itself upon the Master's lips.

* * *

Graduation had come. It was a happy occasion as well as a lovely day. Happy faces, sakura petals in the air and wishes of congratulations. Tohru had passed with the best she could, but it was good enough. She had applied for a local culinary school, which many were sure she would excel in. Yuki did as expected and of course came out valedictorian. The fan club wept for his farewell from the school. Many of the graduating class did their best, but a few managed to get in to the same university as him thus, continuing his days of unending stalkers.

Kyou on the other hand, no one could find. He didn't collect his certificate, or attend the ceremony, but the household had seen him leave dressed and prep early in the morning. All assumed he was off to train before the ceremony or meet Kazuma earlier at the dojo. But hehad shown up alone to the ceremony, alone. Everyone had done his or her best to find Kyou but to no avail. When they got back to Shigure's house, it was as empty as they left it. The Cat was missing.

It wasn't as wonderful a day as the occasion was after all.

* * *

Kyou had left the house early that day, grabbing some toast and heading out to the dojo, He had to meet Kazuma one more time. He knew it was time. He didn't defeat Yuki and the deadline will pass in a few hours. He was going to ruin such a happy day, not for his own selfishness at least. Kazuma knew the fate of the cat of the Sohma family, so he would understand his disappearance, but Kyou still wanted to say goodbye.

He was a few blocks away from the dojo when a familiar car pulled up beside him. Akito's car. It had stop beside him, forcing Kyou to stop as well. Akito rolled down a black window and greeted Kyou with a smile so creepy Kyou swore he was visibly bristling.

"It's time, Monster." Akito dripped the words from his mouth like a thick poison to choke Kyou.

"I thought I could attend the ceremony." Kyou rebutted with a glare.

Akito's eyes narrowed. "Not anymore, or would you like me to pull off your beads in front of the entire event?" he spat.

Grasping his wrist, Kyou couldn't face another incident like the one that had happened on that rainy evening. Bowing his head in defeat, glaring at the ground he replied, "What do I have to do?"

"Simple, get into the car, and let's get you in your cage." Smiled the master of the household.

Gritting his teeth and resisting the urge to run, he knew better then to test Akito, Kyou entered the car. He felt like a child being duped into following a kidnapper or a pedophile or similar situational stories that always appeared on the news. As soon as he had shut the door, Akito had Kureno drive off, and the street was empty once again. No witnesses and no guesses to what could have transpired there.

* * *

TBC

That's all for now.

Hope it is starting off. Not sure if this will move into Yaoi or just common abuse, but lets go along and see how it unravels.


	2. Muddy Air

Thank you for all the review and favourites. Wasn't really expecting any of it.

Any way new chappie yay!

* * *

Mud. That's what Kyou felt he was inhaling, thick, slimy mud. The car felt stuffy and the tension was so thick, a knife probably would have been able to cut through it. Akito was staring at him with what Kyou felt was one of the creepiest and disgusting smiles ever. He swore he could feel Akito imagining the tortures he had in store for him. Akito had his elbow propped on the arm rest of the door for his head to lay on, in turn better angling him self to look in Kyou's direction. Kyou was visibly tense; every fiber of his being was tight. Choosing to look at his shoes rather then meeting Akito's gaze.

He watched as the shadows from the trees from the side of the street run over his feet and wished he could be walking under them instead. His palms were sweating; he could feel it through his clenched fists that lay on his lap. Kyou just kept wishing he were in a bad dream, that he would wake up back at Shigure's and have breakfast with Tohru. He'd even be happy to eat with the Rat but no. He knew it was real. He felt all of his dreams end and his memories of happiness wilt away.

Kyou nearly screamed as one of Akito's hand placed it self on his wrists and another onto his shoulder. Instead he tensed further. Akito chuckled into his ear at the reaction. Kyou was sure he was crazy, Akito was too close for his liking and he wasn't doing a thing about it. He wanted to punch the head of the house in the face, but he wasn't sure what the outcome would be after that. So he kept his head down, eyes glued to his shoes and the dancing shadows.

"You know Kyou," Akito began. Kyou began freaking out internally; Akito never used his name unless something sinister was planned. "I've actually been missing you at the main house." Akito began fingering the beads on Kyou's wrist. Kyou began sweating slightly but he continued staring at his shoes as if the perpetrator of his nightmares wasn't cornering him in the limited space the car offered. "Ever since Kazuma took you away I have been very upset. You rarely visited." He had a finger under the band of beads. "I had to take all my frustrations out on darling Yuki, but he scarred too quickly."

Suddenly Kyou was slammed uncomfortably into the door of the car, causing his body to across the backseat to accommodate the sudden force of the angle change. Akito had Kyou pinned under him. Not liking the strange position, Kyou began to trash and buck the aggressor off. "That's the difference, you dare resist me even when there is no escape." Akito said calmly looking down on the boy while tightening his grip on Kyou's wrist. "Do you how it excites me? How you excite me?" growled out the head, lowly.

"Like fuck I care!" yelled the cat as he spat onto Akito's face. Kyou saw a glimpse of the craziest smile ever grace Akito's face before he felt the pain and force of a brutal slap. Eyes wide, Kyou remained with his head to the side, unsure if he should look back. Akito was chuckling again. "Welcome back Kyou-kun." The car door opened and Kyou had to shut his eyes form the sudden light. Akito got up and exited the car. Kureno waited for Kyou to compose himself and lead him towards the cage that he would from now call home and rot away.

'Hopefully I'll die fast.'

* * *

The 'cage' was barely furnished consisting of a bed, a table and a chair. The room was dull and dusty. Walls had paint peeling and cobwebs filled the corner. Over the recent decade a bathroom had been added on so that a servant would never need to come near besides to give food, if the head of the household deemed the cat deserved any.

Kyou could feel the blood pulsing in his ear. It's happening. It was actually happening. He was being locked away. He was prepared, but he didn't expect the emotions that were whirling inside of him to make him feel like he was having a heart attack. Dropping to his knees he began hyperventilating. He worked on his breathing and did his best to calm down. Kureno simply left and locked the door behind him.

Everything was choking him, the dusty room, the situation, the regrets, the reality of it all. It was more then he thought he was ready to handle. His life was over, yet he had to live, and he was force to live in this retched room. 'If the cat is so unloved why not just kill it off the moment it was born' he thought to himself before passing out from the lack of air to his brain.

Hatori had found him shortly after he passed out. Akito had wanted a health check and physical done on their cousin. He picked Kyou up and laid him flat on the bed. He did the best to conduct the check up while he was in this state. After drawing some blood and double-checking Kyou's pulse, Hatori withdrew from the room. He felt bad for his cousin, but he didn't see a way out of the reality that was their family and their curse. At least he wasn't having his memory erased. Not yet anyway.

* * *

Kyou awoke in the late afternoon. He felt sticky from sweat but didn't make a motion to move. He looked at his surroundings again and wished he hadn't. It just confirmed that what he wished was a dream, wasn't. He was finally in the cage. His cage. He wondered what the cat's of zodiac before him did or felt as they rotted away in the very same room. He had been lucky, allowed to live his life away from this room for as much time as he did. He heard others before him were thrown in here at a much younger age.

Getting up, he realized the move in position but didn't bother to think much about it. Who cared anyway. Looking down at himself, he realized he was still in uniform, in the last remnant he would have of his past. His bag and other belongings had been taken from him. Hugging himself close he cursed his unfortunate birth.

* * *

Akito sat in his room, sipping his tea. It was a lovely day. The graduation ceremony probably would have been beautiful. He smiled into his tea. Relishing taking away such a lovely moment from the cat. Hatori had told him about finding the cat passed out on the floor of the cage. Akito was surprised but he couldn't have care less. This would just prolong the time it would take Akito to visit his returned pet.

* * *

Tbc.

Well I hope that was alright. See you next time.


	3. Three Days

New chapppiiieee

Thank you all for the reviews and favourite of the story. You guys are great. I hope I will be able to write better and let you enjoy more .

On with the show.

* * *

It has been three days. Three days since Kyou had been imprisoned. Three days since he was left in the little house that was actually a standalone room hidden in the garden. Three days of meals being slotted through the space at the window and cleared within the hour of placement. Three days to add a scratch for each day under the bed frame. Three days to feel his mind dull with the lack of anything in his life. Three days of loneliness.

Kyou watched the garden from his window. It was a cloudy afternoon but the garden was still lively. Butterflies and bees pollinated the flowers and a gentle breeze shook the trees and bushes melodiously. He would usually nap on the roof on a day like this. A quiet peace surrounded him, but in his mind he had bitter thoughts that were shattering his mind to succumb to the situation.

He would hear Tohru saying goodbye as Shigure teased her that morning he was abducted. He'd see Yuki returning from his secret base. And then he'd see Akito's car pull up. That was his last morning, his last moment of life and it was so quick, fleeting. Kyou cursed himself. He should have properly confessed to Tohru no matter the outcome. Maybe make amends with Yuki or have another friendly spar. Tell the dog he was a pervert one last time. Said goodbye to Kazuma. He should have had breakfast together. He'd never taste Tohru's cooking again nor sit comfortably with the 'family' as they hear Shigure spout nonsense about his novels or complain about broken furniture, wall and doors.

Laying his head against the bars of the window, Kyou pointed his hand through the bars as a butterfly approached to perch itself upon it. It was a simple blue butterfly with delicate petite round wings. Kyou admired the tiny creature that went through so much to become what it currently was, from caterpillar to cocoon to its current state. 'Perhaps this would the cage would be just a cocoon' thought Kyou. 'Maybe I'll make it out of here and fly freely.' The butterfly flapped its wings to rest a while more before it flew off again. Kyou watch it go and blend into the grey sky. As he was about to pull back his hand, he gasped. A strong, slender hand had grabbed his wrist.

* * *

It has been three days. Three days since Kyou had been brought back. Three days since Akito had last seen Kyou. Three days of acting like he didn't want to go over to the Cat. Three days of hearing whispers among the servants about the abomination in the cage in the garden. Three days of turning Shigure away as he came to speak with him. Three days of waiting.

Sitting on the porch of his room, Akito looked out into the garden. He could see a corner of the roof from the cage from the porch. There were a few crows making a nest in the gutter of the corner he could see. He watched as they arranged the materials they had gathered and fly off to get more as soon as they were satisfied. 'Stupid creatures.' He thought. 'What does such filth accomplish from making a home in such a place.'

As the second crow flew away he decided now would be a good time to grace the Cat with his presence. Stepping of the porch Akito felt the grass cool against his feet and the dirt below shift from his weight. He always enjoyed strolling through his garden barefoot especially when no one was around. Always being told that he was too weak and ill to go out always brought him so much rage that it rocked through his being to his soul more then usual. All his rage was only containable for so long just became a part of his being much to the misfortunes of his cousins. Yet when he was alone and out in the garden he always felt the rage subside.

The Sohma main house's garden was exquisite. The best of traditional Japanese flora and fauna were planted there and maintain with pride by the gardeners. Akito appreciated their efforts, not that they would ever know. The surrounding had always looked alive and elegant with traditional stone accents and oriental charm. Even in the winter the garden had looked alive and well despite the plants dying off in the autumn. As Akito turned a tall hedge he saw the Cat watching a butterfly leave his finger. He watched as Kyou's eyes followed the insect flutter away. 'They look duller then three days ago.'

Before he knew it, Akito was moving forward. The Cat had yet to notice him, eyes still trailing after the insect. As Kyou was about to pull his hand back, Akito's reached forward and grabbed his wrist. The Cat let out a loud gasp. He was obviously surprised by the appearance of the head of the household and the sudden contact. Their eyes met and Akito saw a slight bit of fear in bright orange before it was covered up by anger and recognition. He smirked.

* * *

The air around was sticky again. Kyou calmed his emotions as much as possible. Shocked at his own lack of guard against the leader's approach, Kyou knew he was in for a difficult day from this point out.

"Well hello Kitty Cat." Akito said lowly.

Kyou was speechless; he was trying to comprehend what Akito had just said to him. It was something very unlike him and it was creeping Kyou out. Deciding to ignore the odd words Akito had just said, Kyou tried to pull back his hand. When the grip around his wrist became tighter he spoke. "What the hell, let go of me!" he said agitatedly to Akito. Dark eyes narrowed slightly before Kyou felt himself being pulled by the arm into the window bars. He let out an indignant shout.

"Now Kyou," Akito began as he began pulling the arm harder "is that anyway to speak to your master?" Kyou could feel the joints in his arm straining and his neck was moving into an awkward angle. Even so he manage to spit out the words "What master, you asshole."

Akito seemed to loosen his pull on Kyou's arm at that but not his grip on it. Kyou quickly tried to pull back but stopped as he heard laughing. It was almost happy aside from the fact there was some maniacal tone to it. Looking up from his arm Kyou looked into to Akito's eyes and saw some perverse joy in them. He saw that smile from the car on Akito's face again and he only had time to scream.

* * *

Kyou's right arm had been dislocated. While Kyou's defense was down, Akito had pulled and twisted his arm against the window sill and bars. Kyou felt like it was ripped off his shoulder. Akito's laughter slowly died down into a chuckle, as Kyou's scream died into harsh ragged breathing. Kyou dislocated his shoulder before but this time around it had hurt worst then when he slipped off that cliff while training. He looked wearily as Akito's hands were still on his arm.

"Even after I came all the way out here to greet you and see how you are doing, you are still so rude, Monster." Kyou looked away disgusted by the fake pleasantness in Akito's voice. "I am the head of the household no? So what right do you have to defy the fact that I am your master? After all," Akito leaned his face in towards Kyou's trapped one against the window bars and continued, "Aren't you just a cat in a cage? My cage."

And there it was, though minuet, a tiny hint of fear was back in Kyou's eyes. Akito smiled sweetly at the sight and let go. As Kyou was hurriedly pulling his semi limp arm back, Akito reached in and slammed his face back on to the bars. The grip in the short orange locks was painful but not as much as the unexpected hit had been. Looking back in to black, Kyou found his self trapped against the bars again. 'Maybe Akito will break my neck now and I can leave for good.' He thought.

Instead Akito continue speaking. "Listen here Monster. You are in my captivity and you are mine to do as I please." Kyou was still trying to pull back out of his grip. "You speak rudely to me and you'll get punished. Do worst and worst will be done on to you." Once again Kyou mustered up his courage and spat into the dark haired man's face. Akito let go of his grip on the orange hair. Using the sleeve of his fine brocaded yukata, Akito wiped the offending substance of his face. Kyou moved away from the window, just slightly out of Akito's reach, he took a deep breath "Do your worst, you psycho."

Much to Kyou's horror, Akito just smiled and walked away. Before he was too far though, "He turned his head back, "See you later Kitty Cat."

* * *

Kyou sat on slightly musky smelling bed. Rain had begun pouring, though it wasn't exceptionally heavy nor was it light enough to be called a drizzle. It was just rain, sickly rain that made Kyou feel lethargic and fuzzy in the head. His shoulder was getting sorer by the minute. He had tried to push it back in, but he couldn't get the angle right. He wasn't sure how long it had been since Akito left, an hour, two? But it felt like the dark hair man had just visited. Akito's final words rang through his head. They sent shivers down his spine. The memory of black eyes as they looked him down, twisted his stomach uncomfortably. He felt disgusted and sick.

Suddenly the door of the cage shook and lock rattled. Someone was coming in. Kyou watched the door. What else could he do? There was nowhere to go. As the door slowly creaked open, Kyou watched as the rain came in and the figure in a black raincoat stepped in. Kyou backed against the wall of the bed and stay vigilant. The figure placed a bag down onto the table back to Kyou. As the figure turn Kyou felt his chest get tighter with the breath he didn't know he was holding, but let a sigh of relief as the coat came off and reveal Hatori.

The dragon looked apologetic towards his cousin and greeted him steadily. "Good evening Kyou-kun" Kyou nodded in acknowledgment. "Akito-sama sent me over to look at your shoulder. How is it feeling?"

"Like some crazy person ripped my arm out of its' socket." Replied the cat sarcastically. Hatori smiled. He was glad to see his cousin wasn't extremely affected but his situation. He then continued to check Kyou's arm. Passing Kyou a tongue depressor to bite on, Hatori pushed the arm back into place. Kyou felt his shoulder throbbing, but it was a lot better then it had been before. Testing his range of motion, Kyou quietly thanked Hatori.

"You are most welcome, Kyou-kun." The room then fell silent. Kyou wanted to ask about the world outside his 'home' but wasn't sure how too. There was no need though, cause Hatori broke the silence, "Shigure has been coming by these few days but has been denied audience with Akito-sama." Kyou stared, mouth slightly agape. 'The dog had tried to come by?'

"Is there anything you would like me to tell him?" Hatori asked.

Kyou just turned his head out the window and stared at the rain. The doctor patiently waited for an answer. He could see the pain in the orange eyes of his bright cousin and how they were losing their light. Hatori wondered if the day came when he might have to erase Kyou's memory if he would be able to do it. But if it made it easier for Kyou could he force himself to make him forget his previous happiness. Somewhat lost in thought he nearly missed Kyou's soft reply.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" the dragon asked.

Kyou turned to him and eyes filled with bitterness though not directed at anyone in particular, taking in a breath he said, "I miss them."

* * *

Well that's it for now. Was planning to write something longer but it didn't feel like it was flowing right for it. So this is all you get now. I hope it was too your liking.


	4. Patience

Sorry this has taken long to update, I have a new job and had some trouble adapting to new timings. Thank you all who have just faved and followed the story. And thank you those who wait patiently for updates and follow the story already. You guys are great.

Also wow ff has changed a lot. We can add story covers. How glamorous. Drew up something random and prays for the best.

Onwards.

* * *

'There's a beetle on the ceiling.'

Rubies watched as the insect crawled over the top of the room. They notice the spikes on its legs and the gleam of its exoskeleton. The eyes watched and the glistening wings fluttered every few steps. Light crunch like noises echoed softly as the beetle carried out its action. Ruby eyes continue watching its trail, taking note of any irregularity on the ceiling, like a long dark mark that looks like something skidded on the surface or the crumbling bits of what was assumed to be the back side of the roof tiles. Occasionally little pieces would fall out like little grains of sand, but one could never note where they fell. 'Specks becoming even more insignificant specks.' Yet Kyou took note of all this. He followed the trial as far as he could, even noted where a few might have landed. He had too though because at the moment he needed a distraction.

The rain had yet to die down. Droplets of condensation encased dust hitting heavy against the tiles of the roof. Rain would rush in to the room through the uncovered windows as the wind direction changed. Woozy from the combination of the weather and medication, Kyou didn't do much to shield himself from the onslaught of nature. His clothes were getting wetter by the second soaking him to the bones. He hadn't a change of clothes since his arrival, 'The Cat not being worth a thing I bet.' thought Kyou. The thin summer uniform top wasn't much protection, his slacks retaining more moisture then necessary as well. Kyou's discomfort rose by the second as his will to stay awake waned. The room was beginning looking blurry to the ruby orbs as Kyou's body succumbed to the situation. A sudden poof and a now dull orange cat lay in the centre of the wet room, breathing slowly. As its eyes shut, it vaguely heard the door creaking.

* * *

Warm.

It was unnaturally and uncomfortably warm as Kyou awoke. Not even at Shigure's had it felt this warm as he slept except for the time Ayane had snuck into his bed. The warmth that always seemed to elude him made itself something untrustworthy when he felt it. Such a pleseant sensation would most likely be a trap. Thus, all instinct was telling him to escape it, to push away the source and kick it as far as possible. However, Kyou felt too light headed to operate according to his instinct, side effects from the painkillers and the rain had left him feeling groggy and a little weak in the limbs. Willing his body to roll away, Kyou's eyes shot opens as large hands caught him mid motion.

A few facts registered with Kyou in that moment. One, he was still in cat form. Two, someone was holding him on their lap. Three, a warm towel was wrapped around him was hindering his movements. The cat inhaled deeply trying to catch himself from letting his initial panic take over him. The rain was still creating its rhythm on the roof, but the blinds of the windows had been drawn down, a dim orange glow now illuminated the small room with a barely audible buzz resounding from the lone bulb on the ceiling. At the moment there was most likely only one person who would check up on him. Registering that fact Kyou exhaled in relief.

"Hatori-san you don't have to keep checking me like this." Kyou groaned out expecting no other but the Dragon.

"That's why he didn't." chuckled out a voice Kyou wished never existed. Survival skills kicked in, Kyou's struggles increased to break free of the binding warmth. As a paw got loose, pale hands began to lift him up. Out of sheer panic, Kyou raise his paw, claws out and scratched. As contact began, claw to skin, smoke burst, leaving the attack incomplete. On Akito's arm laid three tiny, short scratches that changed to large red streaks as Kyou's returned hand scraped against the leader's forearm as he fell out of the grip and on to the hard floor.

Kyou couldn't look at Akito's face, but he couldn't let such an indignity that had passed while he was vulnerable, slide. Dumbly he opened his prideful mouth and yelled.

"What the hell! What are you doing here!"

The side of Akito's lips twitched in reaction. Fingers beginning to tap onto the mattress of the bed he was sitting on.

"I don't need this weird shit 'care' from you!" Spat Kyou, "Don't you intend to leave me here to rot!"

Staring at his hand, Kyou kept going; fearing that he would lose his voice if he looked up at the being that dare say he was a God, their God, his God. 'What's this freak playing at!'

"Why do you keep coming over here! Don't you have a life!" He knew somewhere yelling wasn't going to make anything better, but he knew allowing Akito to toy with him would lead to worse. "Are you that free! What exactly could you possible want here!"

Akito chuckled. The deep vibration of his voice rang in Kyou's ear. One could say fear ran through his body, but it wasn't because of the family head in particular it was the peculiar way the family head was acting. Through experience, he knew the kindness shown was a veil of lies that hid deceptions and pains. Even so, Kyou had let his tongue run ahead of his mind.

"You are insane! An insane sadist who gets his sick kicks from hurting his own family!"

'If I am to die in here who cares what I do.'

* * *

Akito always felt he was a patient man. He had always listened to what anyone had to say and considered his options of actions carefully. With so many possible replies and reactions he felt it was right to take his time to contemplate. At the moment though, he was listening to a very unaware orange haired boy yell at him in a somewhat incoherent manner. It wasn't that Kyou was speaking unclearly; it was that Akito wasn't fully listening. 'Who needs to listen to a cat whine.' He thought. Respectfully though he let the cat 'babble' on, controlling his urge to laugh and grabbed the boy as he spoke. This was bound to lead to something. After all 'Patience is a virtue.'

'This boy seems to have no idea at all of the sight he is giving me' thought Akito as he licked his lips. He let his eyes roam the cat's nude body. From the profile of his head following the extended neck as Kyou tried to avoid eye contact, to the lightly toned muscles of his torso, lower down to the crossed slender legs. Years of transforming around Tohru had obviously made the boy more subconsciously aware of his state of undressed when returning to human form.

"You are insane! An insane sadist who gets his sick kicks from hurting his own family!"

'Patience is also thin.'

* * *

It was silent now. Akito stopped musing about the slightly tan expanse laid out before him. Kyou had no more to say, only light pants of rage escaped from his lips. It was a deafening silence again. Kyou hated how almost every encounter with his raven haired cousin would always lead to such a silence. Akito seemed to have still all motions and sat stiff on the edge of the bed, Kyou had yet to face him. Echoes of Kyou's last statement ringing in both their minds.

Realizing his nude state, Kyou moved to curl himself up and shield more of him. Grabbing the towel of the ground, the orange haired boy turned and stood as he wrapped his lower body with the soft material. Looking around the room, Kyou found no traces of his clothes, not on the floor where he transformed, neither on the table, nor the chair. He refused to look at towards the bed as he tied a knot to secure the towel onto his waist. Almost done with the thick fabric, Kyou eyed the door of the cage. 'If Akito is in here, then it must be unlocked.' he thought. 'If I run for it, I could outrun him!' Kyou weighted his options carefully. Akito was known to be frail, but that didn't mean he couldn't stop the cat. 'But this could be the best opportunity. I could run through the woods and find somewhere to hide and get away from here.'

Knot secured, Kyou took a step towards the door, only to fly forward and collide into the chair. Both tumbled down to the floor. Akito stood over Kyou's crumpled figure. A sharp inhale was the only warning Kyou got before an assaults of kicks began.

* * *

"You little brat!" Akito spat. "Who do you think you are!"

Hands moved to block the assault of kicks but Akito didn't let up. "Family! You think you are family!" A particularly hard kick came in to contact with Kyou's stomach causing the cat to cry out in pain. "What makes you think you are on that level to be my family!"

Grabbing a fistful of orange hair, the raven began dragging his victim across the room. "Looks like you have to learn your place again." With that he slammed the battered cat's head into the side of the bed post.

* * *

Sorry its so short. But better then not updating.

Thanks for support and sorry that update was slow.


	5. Suffocate Pt 1

Thanks again of subscriptions and reviews.

Apologies on how long it has taken me to update. Promise I'll update the next chapter fast.

* * *

Kyou's head was ringing. The impact split the skin on his forehead and blood was getting into his right eye. The thick liquid clouded his vision and stung the surface of the eye mildly, forcing him to shut it. The pull on his scalp was still there, hair threatening to remove themselves at the roots. Another yelp of pain escaped his lips as his head met the floor. It wasn't enough that he was disorientated and injured it seemed cause before Kyou could react, Akito stepped hard onto his aching shoulder. Another indignant yell of pain parted from his lips.

"Tell me again what you think we are!" Akito yelled, digging his heel in to the joint of the shoulder that he had dislocated earlier. "Tell me!"

Kyou could barely let out a sound other than pain as Akito assaulted him. Yet, he still fought through.

Gathering his strength, Kyou pushed himself off the ground causing Akito to topple back. As he stood, he kept his eyes locked with the head. "We are Nothing!" he growled. "My family are people more valuable then you will ever be to anyone!" With that Kyou turned towards the door.

He never made it however.

* * *

There was a high pitch ringing sound in his ear. It rang like a blaring siren that didn't want to cease. It wasn't the fall that had affected him, nor was it the words the cat had spat. Not entirely anyway. It was the rage that was consuming his being. Akito patience snapped along with his morals.

It was fast and it was brutal. Orange hair grabbed by the fistful, face slamming into the ground before any sound could be uttered. Body flipped, tan arms were pinned in a vice grip as the only piece of modesty was torn off tan hips. An incomplete gasp was distinctly heard as fiery lips crashed onto cold ones.

* * *

It was a blur of contact for Kyou after their lips made contact. He vaguely remembered could feel the malice in Akito's burning lips, the harshness in the bites upon his neck and the hatred in the hands that violated him. Hands roamed every inch of him; all the while he pushed and kicked the offending presence away. He remembered that. As a wet appendage entered his mouth, Kyou bit down. It was then that time seemed to have slowed.

The mouth upon his disconnected, leaving a coppery taste behind. The exploring hands stopped their ministrations, moving to cover the mouth to which the aching appendage was retreating. The weight on his thighs got lighter. The room was frozen. The rain distant. Every sound was clearer than ever. The flicker of the light bulb, the rustles of the leaves outside, the beetle somewhere on the ceiling, it was all as loud as if they were being amplified by a stereo. Kyou could hear his heart beating in his ears, the harsh way he was breathing and Akito's deep intakes of breaths. His eyes registered the Raven's chest rising and falling, his neck muscles working to swallow down the blood from his injured tongue, the dark eyes that were glaring straight into his prey's crimson ones.

Anger and disgust were clear in the black eyes of the head of the household. Kyou could almost read Akito's thoughts as he looked into the darkness of those eyes. He had thought to turn away but the intensity of the other's gaze held him in place. His breathing was picking up in a panic the longer they held their eye contact. Reflected in the black orbs he saw his terrified face, the wideness of his eyes, the way his hair was stuck to his skin from perspiring so much, the way he was breathing through his mouth as the fear picked up. He saw how the situation would worsen and his own despair of being trapped in the cage. As Akito lower his hand from his face, Kyou could only suppress the scream of terror that tried to leave his throat. The black haired male was smiling.

* * *

TBC

Yes extremely short and at a cliffhanger. I'm so sorry, but even if I don't want it to, it's continuing to the next chapter. At least I updated something.

Will get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
